evil has two faces
by dark0angel13
Summary: katie wolf is a top agent at the CIA when a killer she has been assigned to track down decides to take a trip to japan katie leaves immediately. meet team naruto of the FBI also after her killer. what happens when both agencies meet? M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary**__: Katie wolf is a top agent for the CIA when a killer she has been assigned to track down decides to take a trip to Japan. Meet team naruto, they are also after the same killer. What will happen when the two agencies meet? Will they catch the killer or will it be someone who Katie has grown to trust and love? Will that cause her death? Read and find out. WARNING: may contain language, violence, gore, lemons. _

_P.S. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! T.T_

_**Chapter 1**_

The streets of Venice were quieter than usual on this Saturday night. The cold breeze held a dark energy that crept up my spine, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. Tension rolled through every muscle as I made my way down the unusually desolate street. As if the shadows were mocking me, just like the bastard I was hunting. The bastard that had killed many people in his reign of terror, and the one to kill my family.

As a top member of the special cases unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, it was my duty to track down the mother fucker who was responsible for thirty bodies over the last fifteen years. All drained of blood, all ripped to pieces, and the cause of many families who never got a chance to say goodbye.

This vampire wasn't going to get away with it now that I was on the case. I was a werewolf and I had the sharpest nose in my division, and maybe the entire agency, given that I was the _only_ werewolf in the division. But I'm starting to think that that isn't so bad.

I shook off the thought as I stopped near an abandoned brewery and sniffed the air. Sifting through scents of rotting garbage and stale beer, I found his scent. Faint and hours old but there none the less. I switched on the receiver in my ear and adjusted the microphone in my mouth. The FBI made all field agents wear a permanent tracker/communication device on them. The loss of two great agents had spooked Charlie, the head of my division in the FBI as well as the entire corporation in Venice, to take extra safety precautions.

"Katie to base, anyone there?" I said pausing to draw my nine-millimeter from its holster.

"Jace here, what can I do for you wolf girl?" He replied in his always cheery voice. Since no one other than my division knew what I was they are the only ones to call me 'wolf girl'. I didn't mind it as long as they keep it in our division.

"Put Charlie on." I replied as tension grew and the feeling of unease settled in. something didn't feel right.

"Charlie." A gruff voice spoke, exhaustion evident in his husky tones. I could picture him now, his shaved marine-style haircut and his formal suit and tie. His eyes bloodshot with frustration, the worry lines creasing his young-looking face. The squareness of his jaw as his lips formed a hard line. For a man in his late thousands, he didn't look a day over twenty-nine.

"Hey boss I've got our rogue vamp's scent but its old. Probably thirteen hours or older, but I wouldn't be surprised to find a body near here. Have the forensics team take a look around when they get here." My voice hardened as I followed his scent.

"From the direction of his scent I'm guessing he went south on Calle Del Ridotto and escaped on a boat because his scent ends at the pier."

He was quiet for a few minutes as I heard him type something on the computer.

"Okay I have you on satellite view, check nearby streets and shoppes but don't stray too far, I'm sending Cooper and his team." Was all he said before my receiver went dead.

Coopers team was a clean-up team who managed the crime scenes and cleaned up the messes, as well as make sure every piece of evidence is bagged and tagged and sent off to forensics. They took care of bodies while the death-dealers, like me, hunted the killers down. Charlie had been tracking this bastard since I was old enough to start my field training three years ago, maybe even before that. He'd managed to track him from Naples, here, were I come in. if I can catch this bastard ill go down in history.

I smiled at the thought as I walked into the side alley where his scent was strongest, but there was nothing. Not in the trash, not in the abandoned SUV that was parked outside a vegetable Shoppe. Nothing. I sniffed again and gagged at the smell of rotting flesh. It had to be around here somewhere.

I lifted my head up and sniffed again, and then it hit me. _**What if he didn't hide it on ground level?**_ I kicked myself for not thinking of it sooner but backed up anyway. The roof was a normal flat-top cemented roof with unused hooks sticking out the side. The building itself was a rust color that reminded me of the ball I used to have to play soccer with. The memory made me smile as I crouched and jumped the fifteen feet to the ledge of the roof.

The scent of death and decay stung my nose so bad my eyes watered as I pulled myself up. Low-and-behold there was a body. The 'LEECH' as we call him had been hunting and draining dry college students. But I guess he doesn't really have a favorite seeing as it was a pretty close count between male and female. This fucker was sick and hard to catch.

"Got it boss. Female. About nineteen years of age. Caucasian and brunette. Wearing almost nothing. Body has been completely drained and dismembered."I said leaning down to see the necklace she was wearing better. It was silver so I stayed a distance but the design on it was what I was interested in. it had a black clover with one star in the middle of it.

"Hey Charlie, the victim is wearing a silver necklace with a black clover on it and a star in the middle of it. Any clue as to what it is?"

He sighed as the keys on his keyboard made noise. "Okay I've got a list of missing peoples in the area but none of them so far seem to match the description. We don't have all of them yet but we will so I'll keep looking but can you ID anything about the body? A birthmark or something?"

"No the face is mutilated like the rest of the body but the necklace I described popped out at me. It was weird." I replied standing up.

"What did it look like again?" he asked, tiredness seeping through his already worn out tones.

"Silver with a black clover on it and a star in the middle."

"Color of the star?"

I leaned closer and the sting of the silver burned. "I can't tell, if I go to close the silver burns have Cooper tell you when his team gets here." I answered walking to the ledge. The ocean was calm, dark and relaxing. What I needed right about now. I didn't particularly like hunting down bad guys on a Saturday night. "The scent trail heads south let me track him down."

"No." was all he said.

"Oh c'mon Charlie he couldn't have gotten far in thirteen hours."

"Yes he could've. You don't even have five years under your belt, you're not ready. You're a fresh agent and a good one. One I don't want to lose. You're the only werewolf we have and I intend to keep you alive." He replied, his voice revealing his stress.

"But I've got the sharpest nose and I'm the fastest. I can do this. Just let me-"

"No! You stay where you are until Cooper and his team gets there! If you move ten feet from where you are so help me Katie I will pull you from this investigation!" his voice echoed in my ear. This was final. I was stuck.

"Dammit!" I growled and shut the link off. "How the hell does he expect me to catch the bastard when he won't let me follow his scent?" My aggravation heated me, my body trembling with rage. I needed to hit something.

Hard.

It took every ounce of willpower I had not to storm off and go home. But if I did that I'd be giving Charlie the excuse he wanted to pull me from this case and I sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen. I had to stay until Coop and his team got there.

It didn't take long to get home. I walked up the cement stairs to what looked like an old art studio that I called home. The outside walls were littered with graffiti and blood stains. I unlocked the door and walked into my living room to set my badge and purse down and went to grab some of the iced coffee I kept in the refrigerator. Caffeine was my crack on this job. I went down the narrow hall to the bathroom and showered, changed and headed back out. The moon was rising; full or not, the heat still coursed through me. I needed some fun time, time to let the wolf within have her fun as well.

I shook with anticipation as I grabbed my keys and walked down to my car. My $120,000 midnight black Chevy camaro, blue leather interior and black tinted windows and turbo drive V-8. Yes I loved my car, even though it was Government Issue. I drove through town and thought of where I should go, the park or dinner or both. The latter sounded best I concluded as I pulled into the crowded parking lot of Vinnie's Bar and Grille. No sooner had I cut the engine, my phone rang. I mentally kicked myself for not leaving it at home. I knew Charlie wouldn't let me off the hook that easy.

"Hello?" I said unenthusiastically. No need to say his name or mine, we know who we were.

"You're going on a trip pack your bags you leave tomorrow at 10:30 sharp. Pack for a few months, our rogue vampire has decided to leave the country and we don't know how long it will take to catch him." His voice held annoyance but I know he wanted the leech as bad as I did.

"Where?" Was all I asked, knowing where ever I went it was a business mission not a have-fun-and-mess-around, mission.

"Knew you couldn't refuse a good hunt." He chuckled as his fingers tapped the keyboard. "Okinawa, Japan. Yes I know that Japan runs the Central Intelligence Agency but we need to work together if we want this fucker stopped. The head agent of the firm there will meet you at the airport. She goes by the name Tsunade. You'll meet the rest of your squad when you land. Take your laptop with you, I'll be sending you the details."  
I sighed. "Do they at least know some English?" I silently prayed that I didn't have to learn a complicated language over night.

"No so you'd better get started." Was all he replied before the line went dead. Should have figured fate would decide to cut off my head and see how far I could get without it.

"Fuck." I started the engine and sped back home. So much for my night of fun. "Okay, I have nine hours to pack my entire wardrobe and supplies, learn a very complicated language, and figure out why the hell a rogue vampire would go to a place like Japan. Easy right?" I thought it through for a moment.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay now its getting into more detail! let me know! REVIEW!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The flight to Okinawa was long and boring, but I managed to get the basics of the language. I could now manage to hold simple conversations and even practiced with a sweet family on board. As necessary as it is to learn it, I felt like a child. Weak and vulnerable, just like when I was little.

I landed at Ishigaki airport which was about three hours from Naha. Why they didn't send me there, I will never know, but when Charlie wanted something, he got it. No 'ifs, ands or buts' about it. I smiled at a distant memory of when I was back at the academy.

"C'mon Charlie, I've sparred with every agent in the field and kicked their asses. Why again? We've been at this all night" I whined as I wiped sweat from my forehead and neck with a towel.

Charlie had been pushing me into training to be a field agent. Ever since the incident fifteen years ago, he said I'd be the perfect weapon. Which I believed. All the years that I've lived with Charlie since he took me in, he had never once done anything or make me do something that didn't help me. He took me under his wing and protected me. He was the rock that held me together.

He was the shoulder when I needed one to cry on, the leader when I needed guidance, the love and protection when I needed a father. He helped me through my nightmares and never got frustrated. He was always calm, compassionate and understanding.

_**Until now.**_ I thought bitterly as he shot me a glare that said a lecture was on its way.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked tense as he sat on the bench and faced me. And for the first time since I had been with him, I saw fear. One emotion that didn't fit well with Charlie. My chest muscles tightened as he cleared his throat to talk.

"Katie, I know you don't like it, but you need all the training this academy can give you. There are no do over's or second chances out in the real world. You're not experienced enough to just get started just because you beat a few people. There are creatures on this earth that would have some of the bravest shaking in fear. You can't just go after the first bad guy you see. You need patience and discipline." He paused and buried his face in his hands.

"Charlie I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm nineteen. I know how to defend myself, I know how to fight. Why can't I stop? I can d-"

"Because you're not ready! You don't know what kind of horrible people are out there. You're naïve and don't know how to handle yourself in difficult circumstances. You're not trained enough and I'm not going to let you die too!"

That was the first time he'd yelled at me. His eyes showed so much pain and guilt it brought tears to my eyes.

"Too? What happened Charlie?" was all I could manage to say for fear of my voice cracking. I watched him, his hands shaking so violently; I thought he was going to hit me. His eyes were watering and his muscles spazing with tension. Whatever it was that he was about to tell me made me realize that I didn't want to know anymore. It took a moment for him to reclaim control before he spoke.

"Her name was Brianna. She was my daughter. She wanted to be an agent, always training hard and studying to make sure she aced everything that they threw at her. She was amazing when she fought, so full of passion and strength, just like you Katie. When she graduated from the academy she was so excited, and I was the proudest father on the face of this earth. Her dreams had at last come true." He paused to look out the window, his eyes glazed over as if he were back when his daughter was graduating, back when he was truly happy, back when his only flesh and blood was accomplishing all she ever dreamed. So much pain and guilt, my heart ached for him.

"She was so excited that she rushed head long into a mission that was way out of her league. Into a situation that was both dangerous and risky, thinking she could handle it. That night she was killed by a rogue vampire, drained her alive and then slit her throat and sent her home where I found her, in her bed, her graduation letter from the academy on her body. Written on it was a message. 'Daddy's little girl isn't as strong as she thought'". He couldn't continue as tears welled over in his eyes. He didn't want me to be another Brianna. One daughter's death had caused more pain to him than I could have ever imagined. That's why he joined the department, to get the bastard who murdered his only child. And after twenty years they still haven't caught the son of a bitch. The same fucker who killed my parents; the same fucker who was killing now. The same fucker who I was going to catch and make suffer for all the families he left hanging, for the souls who were lost in his reign of terror.

I choked back a sob as I hugged him, rubbing his back for comfort.

"I'll train as long as you want me too, I promise." Was all I said.

I walked through the tunnel from the plane into the lobby of the airport. People were running everywhere and jabbering in Japanese. Just following them made me dizzy. I searched and to my surprise, it wasn't long before I found director Tsunade. Her blonde hair stood out more than her enormous breasts. _**God, they're bigger than my head**_**.** What I didn't realize was that she wasn't alone. I kicked myself for not realizing it sooner. Of course the director of a CIA unit would be guarded.

I walked up but said nothing. They just stared, as if they'd never seen a female agent that actually looked like an agent and not like a whore. Normally FBI agents would rather die than join up with another agency, but the file Charlie had sent me said that this is the first time and top priority to nab this perp.

The clearing of a throat brought me back from deep thought as I looked toward the source of the sound, another blonde. Tall, about five inches taller than my five foot, two inches. His blue eyes probing, but at the same time, showed every emotion battling within him. This guy had serious mental issues. Well dressed with black slacks and a white dress shirt and black tie. _**So CIA**__,_ I thought as I breathed deep to remember his sent. He smelled sweet like a mix of musk and leather. Naruto, I remember the file said. Forensics expert and graduated with a bachelor's degree in technology. He joined at the age of eighteen and has been with the CIA unit in Japan for seven years.

_**Experienced**__._ I thought looking him up and down. Not bad looking; his eyes were so blue I had to look away, which brought me to the girl.

Woman was what I should've had said as I looked at her. Her hair was so pink I wanted to shield my eyes. It was cut short, shoulder length. Her green eyes looked at me like I was some sort of demon. Okay, maybe I was but still those agents didn't know…did they? I tensed slightly at the thought and decided now wasn't the best time to think like that. The girl wore a white button down formal top, with a black mid calf length skirt. She graduated at a top notch college and mastered in forensics and special victims with a bachelor's in field work. Sakura her name was and had been with the CIA four years now. Not as much as Naruto but still enough to conclude that she took her job very seriously.

I smirked at the thought of being around these two agents. Fun. One who had the mental state of a horny kid the other who took her job like she was superman himself. This was going to get very interesting very fast.

The final agent stood slightly in front of Tsunade, his raven black hair sticking out in all directions. This one seemed more of a loose cannon rather than an agent. No military buzz cut like Naruto, no formal clothing like the girl. Just faded blue jeans that stuck to him like glue, showing his firm leg muscles. His black shirt defined his well toned abs and chest. He was damn good looking for a man who didn't look old enough to shave. But his eyes were what kept me staring. Those black as night eyes that looked at me like he could see right through me, to the weak, vulnerable Katie.

While instead of the other three agents, this one wore his weapons proudly. It made me smile. I think I will actually grow to like them.

"Agent Wolf? This is-"Began the woman but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, your director Tsunade?" Probably not a good idea to cut the director off the Japanese CIA but I was determined not to give them the impression that I was weak or helpless.

She gave me a warm smile, signaling that she was impressed, but seconds later her eyes changed and she spoke.

"Good, now miss Wolf this is a sensitive case and it would be better if we left and talked without the threat of eavesdroppers." Her voice was stern, yet wary at the same time. This case must be important.

"Very well let's go." Was all I replied as I followed them out of the airport. We were riding in a government issued car and by the looks of it, it was a 2009 black ford expedition with windows darker than the SUV itself. I was in the middle row next to Naruto and was about to start asking questions when my phone went off.

"Hello?" was all I said.

"Glad to hear you made it there ok." Replied Charlie, his tone suggesting he hadn't slept in a while.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Just letting you know your motorcycle will be waiting for you when you get to their headquarters and all your stuff will be there as well. As you must already know these people are human and have no clue of the seriousness of this case all they know is that there is a killer on the loose and that they are to proceed in catching him with extreme caution." He said, and I could almost hear the humor in his words. It pissed me off to no end but there wasn't anything I could do about it and we both knew that.

"Great thanks Charlie I'll fill them in and I'm going to kick your ass when I get back for leaving it to me." I growled and hit the end button but not quick enough because I could hear him laughing before the line went dead.

I sighed and sat back and decided to start off easy. No need to scare the hell out of them right off the bat anyway.

"Okay, what do you guys know about this case so far?" I asked keeping it as light as I could.

"Well we were informed that this guy is very dangerous and has been eluding the FBI for years and that you have already lost a few good agents along the way. We know that his MO is that he drains his victims of blood and then rips them to shreds. Mostly college students, female. No particular type and leaves no trail to follow." Replied Tsunade her face grim as she turned around from the passenger seat.

"Okay now answer me this, do you believe in the paranormal and the old legends of monsters?" I spoke, my voice even as I looked from her to Sasuke who looked at me through the rearview mirror then to Sakura behind me and to Naruto next to me. They all looked I just grew wings. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" asked the pink haired girl her eyes showing disbelief.

"Just what I said. Do you believe in monsters?" I repeated.

"If by monster you mean sick fucks who enjoy killing innocent people and feel nothing then yes I do." Answered the director her voice holding annoyance.

"Well that kind too but it's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about real monsters like vampires and werewolves. Do you believe they exist?" was all I said. The car fell silent as they continued to stare at me then they all burst out laughing. Not a smart thing to do around me but there wasn't anything I could do about it because they didn't know any better. Damn it was like dealing with children.

"I'm serious." I all but growled as my body tensed. I hated being laughed at. It pissed me off to no end and they were going it learn that real quick.

"Yeah like they really exist? I'll believe it when I see it. Got any vampires or werewolves handy?" Naruto joked as they laughed more. All except Sasuke. He remained quiet as if he didn't want to tell me something. I looked at him through the mirror and instantly we connected. I don't know how but we did. I could read his mind like it was an open book to me. He knew what I was talking about and he believed me. Whether that was a good thing I still don't know but at least there was one.

"Actually you're looking at one. A werewolf I mean." I stated simply and smiled.

The car became quiet and they all looked at me.

_Don't do this. __**You don't know how they will react**__._ His words drifted into my mind like a floating breeze. I stiffened instantly. I looked at him and stared. How could he do that? He was human the last I smelled him.

_**I'm not human by any means but they don't need to know that so keep you're pretty little mouth shut wolf.**_ He snapped in my mind and it felt like an actual blow as I winced back.

_**Fuck you**__._ I thought and turned back to my real conversation.

"C'mon what are you talking about I'm looking at you right now and I see a very pretty girl but no werewolf." Stated Naruto with a devilish grin on his face. I groaned and rubbed my temples. This isn't going to be easy.

"Would you like me to show you? Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I can't pass off as a human. My smell is the only thing that will give hint to what I am unless I shift. So I suggest you start believing." I sat back and stared him down then laughed as his face got very serious along with the other two.

When no one said or did anything I went into action. "Sasuke stop the car."

"No we're almost there and you can wait." He bit back with venom.

"No. Now. If we're going to be working on this case together you people need to know what I am and what I can do so I don't accidentally kill one or all of you. Now stop the fucking car." I growled darkly giving him a violent stare.

"Fine." Was all I heard before the car lurched to a stop, throwing me forward and hitting the seat in front of me. I growled and bared my teeth but he was the only one who didn't gasp. He didn't even seem to care which only seemed to piss me off even more. I don't know why he was getting under my skin but he was and I didn't like it one bit.

_**You're going to regret this I'm telling you so why not just leave matters alone when you don't know what you're doing little girl.**_ His voice drifted into my mind and it took all I had not to lose it and slap his fucking scowl off his face.

_**Like I said before, fuck you.**_ I retorted as I got out and walked to the nearest alleyway, my shoes making little noise in the snow. The chill sent a shiver down my spine but still filled me with peace. Winter always did that to me for some reason. I looked back at them and motioned for them to follow and to keep quiet.

"You're not serious are you? I mean c'mon werewolves and vampires? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of." Spit Tsunade giving me a look I couldn't quite place but followed me anyway.

"I know this is a bit hard to understand this early but I need you to trust me if we're going to catch this bastard, and that means having an open mind to the things that live beyond the understanding of human nature. Can you do that for me? Can you give me a chance to stop this evil from consuming the entire world because that's what it's going to do if I don't stop it and fast." I said as I turned around and looked her in the eyes. Her stare showed mistrust and disbelief but I know she was an open minded person because she didn't shut me up the first time I brought up the subject so I might have a chance.

"Fine." She spat, "you've got three minutes to convince me not to send your ass back to Italy." Her defiant stance lessened as she leaned against the stone wall, two of her agents on the other side and Sasuke in the middle, his eyes showed nothing but I knew he was annoyed and I was glad.

I looked to the sky for a little guidance in how I was going to explain everything to them, hoping they would indeed understand. But I wasn't holding it to them if they didn't. Most people weren't too open and happy upon learning that there were other beings outside the realm of humanity.

I sighed and began the only way I thought would work. Get their attention by shifting and explain later. I looked back at them one more time and smiled and simply asked, "Ready?" before I closed my eyes and let the magic sweep through my body. It flowed through me, consuming my doubt and filling me with a wonder that I loved. It made me feel whole as I pictured my wolf and pretty soon I heard my bones cracking and rearranging, my body changing as I shifted. I heard gasps but they were barely audible over the hum of energy as it caressed me. And pretty soon I was standing before them as a wolf not woman. My fur was red like my hair but I also had black feet and the tips of my ears and tail were black as well. My eyes a wonderful shade of silver as I stared them all down.

They were shocked beyond all speech, their eyes probing and yet at the same time, showing how much they wanted to run. I could smell their fear and it disappointed me a little to see that reaction. I thought they would at least understand but it seems I was wrong.

I sat back on my haunches and just looked up and whimpered my wolf self seeming to beg for their understanding so I could do my job.

Naruto looked like he had just been smacked in the face by reality; his eyes were wide and held that glazed over not-really-here-but-here look; his body frozen along with his mind. The girl, Sakura, looked as if I was from a horror movie and she was the 'pretty one' who dies first. Her eyes held a fear I knew all too well with dealing with humans and sadly, I'd expected that. Tsunade stood staring, not quite scared but, as if trying to understand what I was. I couldn't blame her. I mean it's not every day that you meet a werewolf after all, so I understood her questioning glance.

I remained calm while they all studied me and instead of focusing on their probing eyes I focused on the wonderful smells all around me. The blonde boy had the scent of leather and musk; both attributed his potential very well. I enjoyed his scent. The girl on the other hand smelled as if she'd tried on fifteen different perfumes and couldn't decide what she liked best. It hurt my nose. The leader had the scent of cherry blossoms and something else I couldn't quite place but smelled good none the less.

The raven haired boy, whom I could not for the life of me, figure out why he was just looking at me like I was a meal, smelled the best. His scent a mixture of lavender and spice with a hint of musk. It had my nostrils going crazy. This boy had my hormones going as well and it pissed me off to no end. If this was what it was going to be like the rest of my time here then I was in for a rough ride.

I let out a slight growl as his eyes probed me again. I didn't like all the attention, I never have. But instead of getting in his face I simply stood up, shook all the dirt off myself, then let the magic take me over again as I began to shift back. The shift back is always the most painful. Because the beast hates to be tamed was Charlie's theory. That shifting back somehow caged the inner wolf and therefore caged the basic impulses and she didn't like that.

My bones cracked and broke as they rearranged themselves inside me, the magic a warm hum on my body as I grew closer to my human form, and before long I was standing there a woman again. And I have to say that even though I love my wolf, it's good to have hands, feet, and the ability to talk.

Again gasps rang out in the night, but this time it was probably from my lack of clothes. Shifting destroys clothes so I can imagine how I looked with a shredded shirt and jeans, but I was a wolf and I didn't care because I knew I looked damn good.

I tied the ends of my shirt the best I could as I felt the two men's interest. But from the girl and even the leader I felt sheer jealousy and even a hint of rage. It made me smile on the inside as I began to walk back to the car.

"I will answer any questions you have concerning the issue of my being a werewolf and about this case but can we do it in the heat of the car, its freezing out here and I barely have any clothes left thanks to my shift." I said as I felt their eyes burning wholes into my back. I paid no attention to the lust or jealousy as I opened the car door and sat back down, then looked back at them as they still stood where they were just staring at me like I was some sort of freak. I didn't like it.

"Well are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of idiots?" I all but growled as a shiver ran up my spine. I rubbed my arms to get some heat into my body as they slowly walked back to the government issued vehicle.

When everyone was in and we were driving again I decided to break the tension that could have been cut with a knife.

"So no questions, wow that's a first." It came out sounding more like a laugh then sarcastic which was what I was aiming for. I leaned forward, holding my hands to the heater like they did in the old T.V. shows Charlie and I used to watch, only it was a heater and not a fireplace.

"We will discuss the problems when we get back to headquarters." Was all Tsunade said, her voice holding a hint of disgust as the car drove on. It was silent and I could feel the hate almost as if were a tangible presence.

_**Well shit, that doesn't sound good. **_I sat back and kind of leaned in on myself, afraid that I would get stabbed by the daggers they were all shooting at me with their eyes.

_**I told you not to do it. These people don't understand anything outside the human realm and seeing you tonight has scared them.**_ Sasuke's mind voice was just as wonderful sounding as his real one, but there was no way I'd let him know that.

_**Stay out of my mind. You're not wanted there.**_ I snapped back and I could have sworn I saw a smile touch his face before it was gone.

_**Why should I, your mind is so very interesting to read. So you like the sound of my voice huh?**_ his arrogance showed even in his mind.

_**So what, I have a right to my opinion don't I?**_

_**Sure you do, I wasn't saying you didn't I just said I won't stop reading your mind I like it.**_

_**And why is that Mr. arrogant?**_ I growled. God, why did he make me so mad?

He chuckled mentally and said, _**because, the mind of a werewolf is by far the most realistic I've read. You wolves really do have a huge sex drive and you're not afraid to flaunt yourselves.**_

_**I'm a wolf, sue me.**_ I retorted as I looked out the window. All the bright lights had my eyes hurting but it was a beautiful view all the same. The streets were lit up for the holidays, red and green hung everywhere and lit up everything.

_**Beautiful,**_ I sighed.

_**Yes the view is amazing from here.**_ I heard the amusement in his tone and looked to see him staring at me, or my shredded outfit anyway.

_**You pervert. **_Was all I said as I concentrated on the scenery and tried to ignore the interest coming from the driver's seat.

_**I'm a man, sue me.**_ Was all he said.

We drove a while in silence, I could hear the hum of the engine as the gears turned and the wheels left tracks in the snow behind us. I could hear the steady breathing of the people in the car and even the steady beating of their hearts.

_**So, what is going to happen when we get there?**_ I asked mentally, breaking the silence with the need of a conversation.

_**You really want to know?**_ His voice was serious and that had me worrying a little.

_**Well is it good or bad?**_

_**Depends on whether you cooperate or not. It could get messy.**_ His voice held a Japanese accent that suited him well and added another thing that attracted me to him.

_**Oh.**_ Was all I replied as I contemplated what that could possibly mean.

When I was done, only one word crossed my mind.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back! You cant get rid of me that easily! Review plz! Will do the same for you!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**Chapter three**_

After about twenty minutes of sitting in the car I began to get restless. My body did not like to stay still for long periods of time, but on the other hand no werewolf like to stay motionless for too long. Charlie once said it had something to do with the beast being tamed but I never understood it. All I knew was that I couldn't take much more of this.

More silence followed as the drive went on and I could no longer take anymore. I opened my mouth to speak, when the car came to a screeching halt. I flew foreword, due to the lack of a seatbelt, my head hitting the front of the seat in front of me. My skull shook and my head began to pound.

I swore as a growl moved up my throat. Everyone in the car tensed. I froze.

_**Oh shit. Good job Katie you've just made a bad situation into a worse situation. **_I thought bitterly as they all turned to stare at me. _**Okay wolf play nice you're in a bad pickle as it is.**_

"What you don't growl occasionally? I may be a werewolf but that doesn't mean normal people can't growl." Sarcastic, not what I intended. The male blonde shook it off but the director gave me the look of I just dug my own grave. The cherry blossom gave me a look that plainly ready 'freak'.

And yet the raven just kept staring, his eyes probing as if searching for an alternate reason for my life. Seconds later he got out and opened my door as the rest piled out of the SUV.

The lights of Naha city were popping out at me making my eyes hurt and headache worse. It reminded me of another Rome or New York.

I stood in front of a huge corporate office building with almost every light on in the structure. Inside was elaborate, with high ceilings in the lobby. It looked more like a hotel on the inside. Elegant leather furniture covered most of the room and a concierge desk took up an entire wall. Glass elevators and arches stood beyond me. Marble tile floors and counters. Jade glass table tops covered with cherry blossoms and people everywhere scuffling around. Some coming some going but seemed to look as if they lived here but I saw no rooms that looked living quarters.

The three walked on, as if nothing affected them, moving to the elevators but not to a normal looking one. This one had a steel door. I look around when I finally realized something wasn't right.

There was no one around, and this part of the building was eerily quiet.

We stepped in, Sasuke and Naruto with my suitcases. They all looked like they were on edge and it wasn't because of me. The door silently swished closed but there were no floor buttons of any kind just a solitary black one.

Tsunade pushed it and the other side of the wall moved aside, opening into a white room. Tables, few and far between, sat along the wall doors off every side. They kept walking. Through a door straight ahead led off to a hallway swarming with people. Agents if my guess was correct.

"Take her to her room in the west wing and drop her luggage. See that she is comfortable and then all of you report to room B." said the director before she turned on her heel and walked away.

"C'mon agent Wolf I'll show you to your room." Said the blonde as he smiled and grabbed my arm, propelling me forward.

"Uh-"was all I was able to get out before Sasuke stepped in front of him, eyes revealing absolutely nothing. The black and emotionless depths of his eyes ran a chill up my spine, and yet at the same time those very eyes had my heart working in double time. I swallowed and mentally kicked myself. 'Damn Kat, show some back bone. He's just another field agent.' The man before me straightening, his body rigid with tension as he flexed his hands.

The blonde smiled and said, "What? Got a problem with showing our guest to her room?" his tones full of mockery and amusement which earned him a glare from the raven.

"Yes, I think someone more experienced should do it not a liaison. Her file says she can be very dangerous and with what she is I won't take any chances with her." Was all he said then motioned for me to follow him.

A bit reluctant I stood there, feeling the jealousy radiating from the woman.

"Agent Wolf are you coming?" he barked when I didn't immediately respond and turned slightly, giving me his glare. Another chill raced up my spine and I moved forward to meet him. I smiled, not knowing whether to show my cautiousness or the connection between us because both were prominent.

He sighed and returned to walking while I listened to the woman complain.

"…dare he? I mean both of you. You both look like a bunch of horny teenagers!" she snapped. I could feel the burn of her glare on my back as we walked out of sight and to another elevator.

"Kinda like the way you look at Sasuke?" spoke Naruto, amusement evident in his sexy tone.

"Why you!" a slap rang out followed by a cry.

Then nothing as the door closed. I looked over at Sasuke.

Bad idea.

Our eyes met and my heart beat so fast I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. I may not know what he is but he sure smelled human to me.

I hated the reaction my mind and body was having to him. 'I met him only three hours previous to this and already I am hooked on his scent and his every word. I'm falling for him like a love sick crack head.' My mind was telling me that it gets bad enough to where it gets to be soul deep and that is the last thing I need at the moment. Not when I'm working. 'Fuck my life.'

'I agree but I can't change it and neither can you and neither of us needs it but we both want it so what do you propose we do about this situation?' his voice reached my mind like he'd been doing it for years and already I was getting accustomed to it. Not good.

We both stood there for a minute while the elevator moved just staring at each other. No one moved no one talked.

I finally said, 'what we are trained to do. We ignore it until business is taken care of then explore. I don't need any distractions during this investigation it could get real dangerous real fast. But I will admit that there is something there that I have never experienced before.'

'I agree and if we are to do our jobs right then that is what must be done, no matter how much I wish otherwise.' He replied with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

We both laughed out loud as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a long hallway with beige carpet running the length of it and doors on either side of the walls. Odds on one side evens on the other I noted as I followed him down the hall.

When he didn't stop at any of these doors I assumed it is not in this hallway where I would be staying. I was right as he turned the corner to see the same exact thing, doors and carpet.

"Room 313." He spoke with almost no emotion as we stopped about half way down the long corridor to a door with the numbers in black. He gripped my luggage, which I didn't even realize he was carrying with one hand, and pulled out a steel key to unlock the door.

Inside there was a small foyer which led to a living room and small kitchenette, a bedroom off to the left side with a walk-in closet and a bathroom to the right. The walls were a plain white and the little apartment was furnished with a leather sofa and love seat and two small chairs. There was a beautiful glass coffee table in the center of the living room with a flat screen television hanging on the wall. The floor was tile which led me to the kitchenette where I found a coffee maker, and all the essentials to a nice living space. All topped off with granite counters. Even the pantry was fully stocked.

I turned around to see him walk towards the bedroom, I followed.

"Everything you need for your stay is here. Food, coffee, all you need. Your bed has fresh sheets and you can place your stuff where you please there is a small dresser to your left." He said dropping my things next to the king sized bed. I smiled as his spiky black bangs fell into his eyes.

'Well, at least they know good hospitality and no one has attacked me yet. I could get used to a place like this.' I thought as I looked around and began to think of where I was going to put everything.

Sasuke clearing his throat brought me back from my daydream and I looked at him. He had a serious look on his face that read play-time-is-over-time-to-work.

I sighed and said, "Okay so what is going to happen? Are they going to kill me because if they are then I will have no choice but to defend myself and kill them. I am a very good fighter."

He merely smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

When we got back to the main part of the building we walked down a narrow hallway with dark blue carpeting and few lights. He came to a door with gold letters that read 'Room B'. immediately I got a bad feeling and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. A harsh "Come in!" was heard from the other side of the door and we obeyed. The room beyond was simple in make up with a table and a few chairs. Plain grey walls and a two way mirror which suggested this was an interrogation room. My stomach sank.

The director motioned for me to take a seat in the chair in the middle of the room which I did only because I would rather help my case at this point not condemn myself. She slammed a file onto the table before me and just stared, her eyes giving nothing away but utter contempt.

"You have five minutes to explain why you are here Ms. Wolf." Was all she said as she sat down in the chair right in front of me.

"You already know why I am here Director, to help the Japanese FBI solve this case. There is a psycho on the loose in the streets of Okinawa and I intend to find the bastard and kill him. What more is there to know?"I replied with the only answer I could think of.

"No! There is more to the story than that and you damn well know it! Now talk before I have you killed for withholding of evidence on a federal case!" She yelled getting in my face, her eyes ablaze with fury.

I sighed and shook my head then responded with, "I already told you ma'am, I am of the supernatural and here to help, what more would you like to know? That this killer is a vampire who has been killing for centuries and it may be impossible to stop him, and in the process you may all very well die? Is that what you would like to hear director? Because the version I just gave you is the truth. You all will probably die on this mission, and you are yelling at me for something that you refuse to try to understand."

"I expect the god damn truth!" she screamed as her fist flew my way. I caught it and held on while she stared me down. She didn't know my true strength but would soon if she didn't calm down. Her face quickly turned to one of shock and then fury again as she tried to pull he hand away.

"Let go Dammit!" She yelled louder.

"Not until you calm down. I could kill you all right now and no one would be the wiser. You could scream and fight for your lives but I could kill so easily that it would be like breathing. I don't know who you think you are director but threatening me will only get you killed quicker." I spat back, my voice very calm and normal tone. Yelling would only cause more yelling while the soft tone would threaten more. I pushed her back hard and her back slammed into the wall at the other end of the room, he breath leaving her for a minute.

She gasped and looked up at me, her eyes showing the facts that her mind was just now realizing.

"Tsunade, I am not here to hurt you I am here to help you and your agents on this mission and to ensure success and hopefully with no casualties. That is unless you do not calm down and allow me to talk. If you chose fight me you will get hurt and jeopardize this mission and I will leave and you can go out blind and get yourself killed. No which will it be director?" I was calm about it but my voice held a hint of venom, a hint that Sasuke would no doubt notice.

She was quiet for a few minutes while she contemplated my words, her agents ready to attack at any minute should she give the signal. But I would be ready for anything they threw at me because I was a trained fighter and would kill to protect myself. These people were going to learn this fast.

"Okay fine we will play it your way." Was all she said as she picked herself up off the floor and sat back down in front of me.

"Good. That was a wise choice on your part director." Was all I said as I relaxed back in the chair and smiled at her. She glared back but launched into questions.

After going over the mission objective and layout she changes subject.

"So how do things like you exist in this world? You are supposed to be a myth." She sounded genuinely curious this time; I detected no hint of venom or anger in her words.

"I am something that, long ago was hunted to the brink of extinction. We are what some refer to as Lycans and as others refer to us as Werewolves. We are in a way shape shifters that can shift into different animals. Of course there are natural shape shifters where they are not ruled by the moon. They can change when they want. Werewolves like me, on the other hand, can also change anytime but when the moon becomes full we have no choice and our animals make themselves known and we run as the animal we take on." I explained as the others finally moved closer.

"Okay so then you are a wolf. Are there others like you? Are there other were-creatures out there?" Naruto spoke up as he moved next to Tsunade, his eyes showing more excitement every second.

"Yes I am a wolf and yes there are other werewolves out there some in this country some even in this city. There are many different were-creatures out there but many of them are not as friendly as I am. They would attack first and ask questions later." I answered stretching a little.

The room was silent for a few minutes, my words seeping in before the director spoke, "So what you're saying is that there are creatures out there that would rip us apart and not think twice about it?" the worry in her voice was barely noticeable, but noticeable all the same and really I couldn't blame her.

"Yes." Was all I replied, trying to look relaxed when in all actuality I was anything but.

"And this is legal? The FBI lets freaks like that run rampant all over the world? That's total bullshit!" Naruto shouted, anger seeping through his pores.

"Of course its not legal you idiot. Do you think the FBI even knows about other races? They haven't got a clue. My division is the only one on record and in history that deals with these sorts of cases. There is a strict hush-hush rule to being involved, which all of you now fall under. If anyone of you talk about what I am or of what roams this earth I will personally see to it that you are wiped from existence. Do you understand." My voice was calm and low, emphasizing my threat as I looked at all of them. There was a pause before the director nodded and so too did everyone else.

"By what you're saying, it's safe to assume that we will be the only people on this case." Sasuke spoke for the first time, his eyes boring into mine.

"Not exactly, there can be outside help but they are strictly forbidden from being read in on this case. Failure to follow these orders will result in me be ordered to hunt down and kill every last one of those who are involved. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Okay we understand so what is our first plan of action because I'm sure these freaks will not stop to let us try to understand what they are doing and why they are doing it. It will not be easy." Sakura spoke this time, her child voice ringing in my ears.

"No it will not be easy in fact one of not all of you will probably die on this case I hope you are prepared to face that reality. And I don't mean _dead_ dead, I mean _un_dead as in you get turned into a vampire and I have to kill you."

Shocked crossed everyone's features except Sasuke's and why that bothered me I had no clue but it did. I would have to keep a close eye on him from now on.

"Well there isn't much we can do tonight so we'll meet down in sublevel five room 32 and come up with a plan of action. Until then you are dismissed to do as you please but agent Wolf I wish to speak with you alone if that is alright." Her eyes shown with authority and weariness, indicating her lack of sleep.

I nodded as everyone else left them room, my posture becoming slightly tensed. I didn't know what to expect from her just yet so I had to keep on my toes.

"What is on your mind director?" I asked, making sure my voice held curiosity instead of aggravation.

She sat down and slumped her shoulders, releasing a sigh as I leaned against the nearest wall acting casual.

"So this is really happening, there really are other…_things_…out there."

"Yes."

"How did we end up with you and not someone more suitable for the job. What about your boss? Why didn't he come along with you?"

"Because you are the director of this facility and it is in your jurisdiction now that our rogue vampire has decided to take a road trip. Charlie would have come but there are a lot of cases that need his attention of you know what I mean. There are a lot more of them than you think. They have been a part of life since the dawn of time. You walk among them every day, talk to them every day and you are none the wiser. You need to start looking at things in detail and be able to spot a non-human because they could kill you within minutes and no one would hear you scream. It doesn't matter how much training you have or your experience, if you can't protect yourself from them how can you protect your team? I am here to solve this case and train all of you to become adept at hunting down and killing these things on your own. It will take time but if you trust me, I will not allow failure while on this mission." My tone was matter-of-fact as I stared her down, my fists clenching and unclenching under my crossed arms.

She merely looked up, her eyes betraying the bravery front she had up. The room was silent for a while, the only sound was her beating heart in my ears.

"If you keep your promise, I will accept your help and do whatever it takes to assist you while in Japan. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask. My team will have to warm up to you but you have my trust and I assume I have yours."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less. Be prepared to start tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Have your team meet me in a work-out room if that is okay. I need to get them in shape if they plan on working this case. Will this be a problem?" I really didn't care either way, my job was to get these agents ready to fight and defend themselves against the most dangerous creatures out there, whether they hated me or not I would get them ready.

"No that will not be a problem. How about in the gym on sub-level 6, there is a pool and sonna as well, the map is in your kitchen drawer next to the stove. I will have them there at five sharp. Should I come as well?"

"Yes." Was all I said as I raised my hand to shake hers. She hesitated only slightly before gripping my hand and said, "See you tomorrow."

I nodded and walked out, intent on getting some sleep before I slapped them in the face with reality.

I smiled to myself as I walked into my room and headed for the shower. Once clean and full I crawled in bed to await the next day.


End file.
